Bill and Ben
Bill and Ben *'Numbers': SCC 1 and SCC 2 respectively *'First Appearance': Splatter and Dodge (cameo), Harvey's Goods Train (speaking) *'Friends': The Steam Team, Duck, BoCo, Mavis, Salty, Harvey, Fergus, Molly, Charlie, Porter, Timothy, Marion, Max and Monty, The Fat Controller *'Enemies': Donald and Douglas, Cranky, Connor, Jack, Bash and Dash *'Class': Bagnall 0-4-0STs *'Designer': W.F. Bagnall *'Builder': W.F. Bagnall *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST *'Built': 1948 *'Arrived on Sodor': Sometime between 1949-1964 Bill and Ben are tank engine twins who work at the China Clay Works. Bio Bill and Ben arrived on Sodor to work at the China Clay Works. At first, The Fat Controller sent them to work at the Harbour collecting trucks and taking them to the China Clay Works. One particular day when they were new on Sodor, they discovered that their trucks had gone missing, and there was a patch of oil in the place of where the train should have been. Confused and angry, the twins deemed the thief a "Diseasel" and came up with a plan to get their trucks back! The "diseasel" turned out to be BoCo and after they made up their mistake, Edward took away the naughty twins, for it is said that he is the only one who can handle him! Persona Bill and Ben are Sodor's mischievous saddle tank engine twins, who have great fun in teasing the other engines of the railway. Each has four wheels, a tiny chimney and dome, and a small squat cab. They often work in the China Clay pits and quarries. Their loads of clay can be used for many things such as paper, paint, and pottery. They take trucks for engines on the main line and ships in the harbour and are regularly seen around Brendam Docks. They enjoy attention and love taking visitors and being photographed. They tend to work together, like most twins, but even this youthful pair can have their arguments among themselves and can squabble with one another. They are highly prone to playing tricks and being cheeky. They have even teased Gordon on more than one occasion. Duck has called them "the bees" before, for being terrors when they start buzzing around. Edward and BoCo are the only engines who can really keep them in order enough to put a stop to their games and make them scamper along and behave. There is no real harm to them, but even Edward admits that they are maddening at times. Livery Bill and Ben are painted dark yellow with red lining. They both have brown nameplates with yellow writing, "SCC" written on their side tanks in yellow and "Brendam Bay" on the front of their saddle tanks. Appearances * Season 1 - Splatter and Dodge (cameo), Harvey's Goods Train, Salty's Secret Story, Snowdrift (do not speak), Bill and Ben, Scruff the Scrapper (cameo), and Fergus and the Small Engines (flashback; do not speak) * Season 2 - Disappearing Diesel (cameo), Jack and the Quack, Long Lost Twins (cameo), Timothy and the Aquarium, Pedro Deep Down, and A Treasury Christmas * Season 3 - Brother Trouble and Trouble at the Steamworks Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor (do not speak) * The Great Journey of Sodor Trivia * A behind the scenes picture of Bill's model reveals that he and Ben were to have numbers on their smokeboxes above their faces, as they did in the Railway Series. * Ben's whistle sound is Thomas' in a higher pitch, and Bill's is the same in an even higher pitch. But often, throughout the CGI Series, they swap whistle sounds. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Sodor China Clay Company Category:North Western Railway